


The Everlasting Gobstopper

by Holy_Leonards



Series: Queef and Friends [10]
Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Death, Everlasting, M/M, Nick's services, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghoul from the Capitol Wastes makes his way to Diamond City for a special request from Nick Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Everlasting Gobstopper

Nick was finally back in Diamond City. He had been smoking like a chimney for the past couple of weeks in hopes that it would help him get over the pain of not being with his beloved Queef. It did not work since the holes in his face prevented him from being able to actually suck in the smoke from the cigarettes and it just made his clothes smell really bad. One day he was sitting in his office and he got to thinking.

“Maybe thoughts of what it was like before I met that Twinkerbell will help me get over him.”

He smiled.

“Gob!”

~

Nick was lazing around his office and ordering Ellie to make him endless pots of coffee. She really hated it when he didn't have a case because he took it out on her. 

Then, someone came walking into the office. It was a moist Ghoul that looked like he was from down south a ways.

“Nick Valentine?”

“Speaking.”

“I'm Gob. I come from the Capitol Wasteland because I need your services in particular. I've heard you're the best Dick in the wastes.”

“Those reports are true...In more ways than one ; )”

Gob looked surprised and intrigued. 

“Look, can ya help me or what?”

“Sure. Just sit down and tell me the details.”

“Oh, no, I can't risk anyone hearing this information. Meet me in this shack and I'll tell you there.”

Gob had marked a location on Nick's map and left quickly.

The next day Nick packed up and set out for the mysterious ghoul shack, baby, ghoul shack!

After fighting off a couple super mutants and an annoying blood bug, he made it to the shack. He was prepared for ghoul on synth action.

He knocked on the door and a gravely ghoul voice replied.

“Come on in!”

Nick slipped inside the house and looked around. There was Gob and another ghoul with a video camera.

“Sup, big man Valentine?”

“What is going on here, Gob?”

“I'm gonna ask you for your services.”

“Spit it out, then.”

“I want you to star in a pornographic movie here so we can make a lot of cash. I'll split the profits with ya 69/31”

“Who am I fucking?”

“Me, of course, my assistant is just here to film.”

“Deal. I liked the look of you ever since you walked into my office.”

Gob slipped out of his clothes and crawled onto a heart shaped bed. Nick noticed that he was packing some serious heat. Gob's penis was a good 6 inches with a little curve at the tip. Most of the flesh was missing, but that only meant that the sex was more intense. 

“Who is getting the pounding, Gob?”

“I am, Nick, show me what ya got.”

Nick pulled out his large caliber attachment, a ten inch one, and took off his clothes. He unscrewed the pleasure strip and pulled it out of him. He then screwed the large caliber attachment in place and went over to the bed. Gob looked over at his assistant.

“Action!”

Gob rolled over onto his cute tummy and spread his dirty cheeks. Nick guided his own penis into the hole and thrusted in.

“Ugggh! Nick, you're good already!”

“My reputation does not lie.”

“Nick, we are going to stop filming when you finish.”

“Sounds good.”

Nick had rarely ever finished with his penis attachments alone, but it has been done. He kept working Gob over with thrusts and he even reached around and started jerking Gob off. The ghoul was enjoying it way too much. Nick kept going in and out and Gob's eyes got wider and wider. Soon, his old heart couldn't take it and he bit the big one right there. Nick noticed immediately and stopped. 

“I wasn't even close!”

He looked over at the assistant. The assistant's eyes were huge and he wasn't moving.

“Uh, ghoul buddy, I think its best you head home. I guess old Nick was too much for him.”

The assistant just kept staring at Nick until he finally spoke.

“You're...you're an Everlasting Gobstopper!”

“What?”

The assistant ran away with camera in hand. Nick never saw another ghoul again. They knew what he was capable of and didn't dare take the chance.

~

“Hahaha Everlasting Gobstopper...”

Nick stared at the wall and his eyes turned that red color again.


End file.
